The True Fourth Maurader
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Wormtail was outted from the Mauraders in fifth year, after ratting out the others after a prank. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs took matters into their own hands, replacing him with Talon, a fifth year Slytherin with a thing dor the Dark Arts and Lily Evans.


_**A/N: I realize this plotline thing is probavly extremly overused, but I kind of like it, and I'm going to add my own twist to it. Please don't hate, I haven't written much HP yet.**_

_**The True Fourth Maurader**_

Wormtail had been outed from the Mauraders as a snitch and an overall unreliable person. As a rule, no Mauraders may be girls, so Lily couldn't join.

Padfoot, Mooney and Prongs sat around a table in the Gryffindor common room, questioning who should fill the fourth position.

"Zander Wolfric?" Prongs spitballed. The others shook their heads.

"We need an Animagus or a Lycanthrope. It's only fair." Mooney pointed out.

The three friends sat in silence, pondering who could fill the position.

After a couple hours, one name rang through the three minds of Hogwarts' greatest pranksters.

"Severus Snape." they breathed in unison.

Snivellus had trained to become an Animagus at the same time Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail had. Snape's Animagus was a hawk, the symbol of observance and recollection. He had tried to befriend the Mauraders during their third year, but they turned him down because he was obsessed with the Dark Arts, often asking Professor Aspin to stay after class and practice.

The three remaining Mauraders headed to the courtyard to talk to Lily about their idea.

"James, Sirius, Remeus, I'm proud of you! Taking Severus under your wings!" Lily giggled. She hugged each Maurader, congratulating them on their ability to grow up and agree on something.

After leaving the courtyard, Mooney pulled out the Maurader's Map.

"We solomnley swear we're up to no good." they whispered. The paper began to fill with rustic brown ink. Padfoot unfolded the Map, pointing to the dot labled 'Severus Snape'.

"Here's Talon." he pointed, moving his finger to the collection of dots aptly labeled 'Mauraders'. "And here's us. We need to get to the DADA classroom in less than ten minutes to talk to Talon before DADA starts. All clear?" Padfoot informed. The other two Marauders nodded, looking serious for once.

"Well then, Mischif Managed." Padfoot whispered.

The three fifth years skulled through the castle towards the Defense classroom. Arriving there, they found Severus reading a textbook.

"Severus!" Padfoot called. The fifth year in question looked up, shocked that he used his first name.

"Yes, Black, Potter, Lupin?" he asked.

"We were wondering if you, er, would like to be one of us." Prongs sputtered. Severus looked absolutly taken aback. His tormentors wanted him to be a _Maurader? _

"Well, sure?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Yes! Alright, one more thing. Padfoot, the Map." Moony cheered. Padfoot produced the Map from his pocket and placed it in front of Severus.

"We solomnly swear we're up to no good." Padfoot, Prongs and Moony chanted. The inky lines spread from the point their wands touched, creating te Map.

"You see where it says 'Wormtail'? We're going to change that." Padfoot explained. He took out his wand, muttered a quick spell, and the brown ink replaced 'Wormtail' with 'Talon'.

"How did you know about that?" Severus asked.

"The Mauraders know all." Moony stated mysteriously.

-Line Break.- -Mauraders Rule.-

Fred and George Weasley were sitting in Filch's office, after being caught trying to get cake from the House Elves in the kitchen.

A file cabinet drawer labelled 'Highly Dangerous Confiscated Things.' caught Fred's attention. He pointed it out to his brother, who laughed silently. He approached te drawer, wand drawn.

"Alahorama." he whispered. The drawer sprung open, revealing it's contents. The top object was a faded bit of parchment with inky brown words proclaiming 'Messrs Moony, Talon, Padfoot and Prongs present: The Maurader's Map!'

He handed it to his brother, who unfolded it. The inside held a complex sketch of Hogwarts Castle. It also showed Professor Snape, pacing his office, Professor Sprout wandering the halls and Filch, walking their way.

The map suddenly changed, it proclaimed the words 'Mischief Managed.' in brown ink.

Fred placed his wand on the words and whispered them. The brown ink slowly disappeared into the oblivion and shoved it into his robes.

-Line Break.- -Weasley Twins Rock.-

The Weasley twins had given Harry the Map earlier that day.

After curfew, he grabbed his father's cloak and the Map, preparing to try and figure out who this 'Peter Pettigrew' who was wandering the halls was.

He threw the cloak over his shoulders, obscuring himself from view. He chanted the spell to activate the Map and began his journey.

Pettigrew was just outside Snape's office, dawling around in circles aimlessly.

Harry took as many secret passages as possible to get to Snape's office.

"Lumos." he whispered, lighting the tip of his wand. He surveyed the area, looking for Pettigrew. When he saw nothing, he started off.

Suddenly, the door to Snape's office swung open.

He somehow managed to grasp Harry's cloak, seizing it.

"Potter. What are you doing here, after curfew?" he snarled.

"Lost a quill?" he answered, more so questioned.

"Lie. Out turn your pockets. Now." Snape snarled. Harry pulled the Map out of his pocket, and a crooked smile cracked Snape's face.

"Reveal your secrets!" he chortled.

_Mr. Moony says Professor Snape should just open the Map._

_Mr. Talon says Hi, Severus!_

_Mr. Padfoot says Wash yoyr hair, Severus._

_Mr. Prongs says Give the child back my cloak. Stupid Snape._

Severus shook his head, a genuine smile cracking across his features.

"I solomnely swear I'm up to no good." he chanted. The inky brown lines of the Map extended willingly for him.

"Mr. Potter, where did you get this Map?" he asked. Harry stayed silent, examining the dot next to his. It was marked 'Severus "Talon" Snape' instead of 'Professor Snape'.

"Well? Fine, I'll just have to keep it." he chuckled. Before he could leave, Professor Lupin appeared.

"Severus! Where did you get that?" he gasped, wanted terribly to hold it once more.

"Potter. He was wandering the halls with it in his pocket." Snape explained, handing he Map to Moony.

"Harry, come with me. I'll take you back to your dorm."

**A/N: What do you think? Does Snape deserve friends?**


End file.
